User blog:Izumaru/Death Note: Live-Action American Cast (fantasy)
This is a page that simply is what the title says. These are the people I feel should be casted for the American live action version of Death Note. I don't have all the characters, but I do basically have the essential ones. Would love to hear opinons because I know there will be a lot of them. Light Yagami Everyone has heard the news that Zac Effron is most likely to play this part. I, like most people had a problem with this at first. Can you blame me, who wants to see the guy from High School Musical talking about building a new world. But after some deep thinking I came to the conclusions that one; he does have that innocent feel to him that he can take advantage of so he can have world domination, and two; he does look a hell of a lot like Light. L Lawliet Just like Light, I wanted someone to not only look like L but also can play the part well. So while looking for L, I made a promise to myself not to even look at another Disney Channel star. So after some deep searching, I came across the actor Ben Barnes. His upcoming role in the crime-drama film "God Only Knows" and his shocking resemblence he has with L when his hair is long was more than enough to get me. I feel that the only problem that might occur is his age, he's a little over 30. Other than that, I don't see what other problems there might be with him. Misa Amane Misa was a little difficult for me. The minute I thought of Misa, I thought Avril Lavigne. She is well known throughout the country, people love her and ultimately she looks good no matter what color goes with her blonde hair. But the thing is she doesn't have an acting career, so no matter how much I might want her to play Misa, in reality, odds are she wont get the part. So I had to go search for another possible Misa Amane, and who I came across was Leven Rambin. She is really gorgeous and who better to have shinigami eyes than a career tribute from the Hunger Games. So if Avril Lavigne doesn't get the part, she can be a strong second to her. Soichiro Yagami Now who is it that will play Light's, possibly Zac Effron's, father in this adaption. Who is handsome enough to even look like Zac Effron was once a seed in his sack (sorry if it was to much of a mental image.) Looks could really be less of a problem, with Death Note. We want someone who can give excellant quality to the movie, because the last thing we want is for this movir to be ruined. Who I came up with for this part was Mark Harmon. Not only does he have that fatherly look to him, he has been nominated for not one, but two People's Choice Awards for his role as Leroy Jethro Gibbs in NCIS.Also, he is well known for his other works in many dramas as well. What better actor to play the head of the police force than him. Nate River (Near) Everyone knows that there is not one person under 25 with boyish white hair living in America. I might be wrong, but I have yet to meet one. So a young, and clever man has to play the guy that ultimately takes down the all powerful Kira. So I will be HIGHLY upset if it wasn't the awesome Justin Bieber (AS IF!). No, who I really think should play near is Thomas Mann. Now a question that may be asked is, "How is the guy from 'Project X' going to be a good Near?" Well if you look at him he does have that sort of calm demeanor in him, and if you notice in Project X, his parents do say he makes good grades, so that's good enough for me. Mihael Keehl (Mello) Mello was very tricky for me to find, First you need someone who is a fast-thinking genius, then combine it with a little badass, then turn him into an American version of what that would look like. I don't know how, but I came up with Jake Abel. His acting like a douchebag, yet also smart thinking in The Lighning Thief was very good. Also his roles in crime shows like CSI, and Cold Case gives him that sort of experience with stuff that can involve mafias and explosives. Plus I can see him devouring a chocolate bar while think of master plans. Additional Characters I don't have much but I came up with this, plus this movie needs some diversity or else there's gonna be some problems. Also, if any changes are made to the adaption, some of the names need to be "Americanized" in a way. *Cillian Murphy as Teru Mikami *William Fichtner as Kyoutsuke Higuchi *Shemar Moore as Shuichi Aizawa *Wentworth Miller as Touta Matsuda